


The City

by Idiot_Who_Loves_Biggie_Cheese (Isbus)



Series: IsBus’s IsOriginal Fictions [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Lots of cursing and sexual content, Multi, STOP BABY DON’T STOP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isbus/pseuds/Idiot_Who_Loves_Biggie_Cheese
Summary: It’s one HELL of a time





	The City

Flames surrounded the the path I stood on. A whole city stood in front of me. I stepped forward to instantly be stopped by a demon with red hair and a stubble. His suit was a deep shade of scarlet which was way darker than his bright violet red tail and his pale horns. He grinned with sharp pearl teeth. 

“Adam, I can’t believe you came to see your dad. I can’t wait for the father-son bonding!” He pulled me in for a hug but I backed away. “Hmm... what’s wrong? Why no huggle as you used to say?” He pouted while his silver eyes drooped downwards. I was suprised once I heard ‘huggle’ since I used to replace hug with the silly word. 

“You can’t be my dad! You’re the Devil!” His pout turned into a straight frown. 

“Seriously, call me Dev. Besides, all the hot women think that I’m daddy material. But that’s not the point. I fucked your mother, I got her pregnant with you, and once you were born she died and became an Angel. And you should know that only reapers can go to Heaven or Hell.” I couldn’t believe it. He’s the Devil! Nobody dates the Devil! “So, how ‘bout that father-son bonding?” He smirked. 

“No. No way. Not even IF your my dad! I’m not hanging out with the Devil!” 

“Fine. Then I’ll be in my office waiting for you to change your mind. Or maybe I’ll be screwing around with some hot girl or guy.” He turned to smoke which allowed me to pass. 

“Finally.” I walked down the path to enter the land of Hell. As I walked around, I saw multiple clubs, bars and more crazy shit. Even a club called “Satan is my daddy”. “Weird. How about this bar.” It was called “The Drunken Mistake”. As I stepped inside, I saw multiple creatures- hot waitresses, a man with a flame head, and a satyr caught my eye. 

I sat next to the satyr and asked the bartender for a drink. “Sorry, I don’t do drinks. But he does.” The flaming hot bartender pointed to the satyr who was drinking some form of alcohol which I assumed was vodka. 

“Shut up, Burnaby.” 

“Our waitresses will serve you one.” One of the gals gave me a glass of beer filled in its respective glass. She gave me a kiss before walking off to tend to another table. “How’s it taste?” He asked after I took a sip. I spat it out which made Burnaby’s flame nearly go out, but it burned brighter after a few seconds. He growled. 

“Calm down, hot head.” The satyr laughed which made his flame burn of one of the buttons on his dress shirt. “Oh look, he’s fired up.” 

“I’LL BURN YOU BOTH!” He shouted. The satyr pulled me out of Burnaby’s way and ran towards the exit. I ran with him as he held my hand and pulled me around. “YOU’RE GONNA PAY, SAM!” Burnaby stopped in his tracks. 

“Put it on my tab!” Sam(?) responded. We found an ally that didn’t have people fucking so we hid down there, but then we realized why; it stunk! “Whew! That sure was close! I’m Sam Tyrian. Kid, ya got guts. I appreciate that so, you and me are gonna have an adventure. You have no say in this decision.” 

“Alright. I have nothing against this. Just don’t take me around the Devil. No _The Devil is My Daddy_ for me.” I replied. 

“Why? Ya got something wrong with the Devil?” He asked. 

“He’s my dad.” He paused. 

“That’s badass! That makes me wanna-” he barfed. “Sorry, to much heart’s hormones. As I was saying, that makes me wanna party! Let’s go to the _Motha fuckin’ Club Yo!_ ” He stood up on his goat legs. 

“WHich one?” I asked. 

“That’s the name of the Club. _The Motha Fuckin’ Club Yo_. Now... let’s go, bro!” He pulled me off my ass and ran towards the club. I ran behind him without looking back. I had a smile on my face as we raced over. I could hear the beat from outside the club. “Let’s walk our candy asses inside!” We stepped inside without the trouble of a bouncer. I was really excited to come inside. 

The Dj was playing Electric Feel by MGMT the Kygo remix. Everyone was dancing, some were slow dancing, others were just partying their asses off. Me and Sam stepped in and looked up on the stage. There was a couple of demon girls posing but in the middle a girl with red hair, black and purple blind folds, and a black and purple smutty outfit was dancing. She had silver wings, horns and a tail with a halo around the tip. 

I tried to imitate her dance as a joke and surprisingly enough done so well the dj called me to the stage. “You, dude guy, come to the stage!” A spotlight stood over me. I walked up to the stage and saw, who I assumed was Angelica, stopping her movement. “Now, do you dare dance against Angelica?” 

“Sure!” I gained a boost of confidence when realizing she’s blind. She walked up to me. 

“Good luck.” The dj changed the song to Cry your sorrows away the vaporwave version. She matched her movement with the sounds. She danced very sexually. Once she stopped, I danced like that Ten and Taeyoung from Baby Don’t Stop but made sure to time every dance move perfectly. 

The girls cheered for me as the boys cheered for Angelica. We both danced and got several cries of happiness. Soon, everybody was clapping and encouraging... Angelica?! “Well we have a winner... Angelica!” The dj announced. “Sorry, dude guy!” I jumped off the stage as she bowed. I walked over to Sam. 

“Wow... I didn’t know you danced so bad. Next time, let the moves come to ya. That’s how I won.” 

“Come on. I should’ve won...” 

“Well, where to next?”


End file.
